Red vs. Blue: Revelation
Revelation is the third and final season in the Recollections series and is the follow-up to Recreation. It is currently unknown if Revelation will be the final season overall of Red vs Blue, but it will wrap up all of the events started in Reconstruction and Recreation. Revelation is the eighth overall season of Red vs Blue. New episodes will premire every Monday at 9pm central time. Characters Red Team *Sarge (4 episodes) *Grif (4 episodes) *Simmons (4 episodes) *Donut (1 episode, "deceased") Blue Team *Caboose (3 episodes) *Tucker (3 episodes) *Epsilon-Church (2 episodes) *Tex (Possibly 1 episode) Others *Agent Washington (3 episodes) *The Meta (4 episodes) *Smith (2 episodes) *Doc (4 episodes) Plot 'Chapter 01: For Those of You Just Joining Us ' As the season begins, Doc arrives in Valhalla after receiving a distress signal. After arriving, he is reunited with Simmons where he discovers that Donut, who was shot last season, is now dead. Doc tells Simmons that he can't help Donut, while Simmons reveals that he already knew this and only called Doc because he was forced to call for a medical officer. As Doc turns around, he is held at gunpoint by Washington and The Meta. At Sandtrap, Grif has been burying the dead soldiers they killed while Epsilon Church is worshipped by the aliens. Preparing to give a speech for the fallen soldiers, Church sees a mysterious black figure off in the distance and follows, with Tucker, Sarge, and Grif not far behind while Caboose tries to entertain the restless aliens. Tucker reveals that Epsilon is having a memory surge and Epsilon reveals that he had a vision of Valhalla. 'Chapter 02: Drink Your Ovaltine ' Sarge and Grif are talking in the middle of Sandtrap, and meanwhile at Valhalla, Simmons was forced to call a medic. Unfortunately Doc from the Blood Gulch chronicles was the closest medic around. So both Simmons and Doc were being held hostage by the Meta and Agent Washington who have teamed up. The Meta is having trouble with its stolen Freelancer equipment since is AI's were destroyed by the 'emp'. The Meta is threatening Doc when he says that he had one of his AI's (said in past time) and tells that it was Omega and Washington says that it has been accounted for. Washington wants Doc to check the Meta's vitals. Back at Sandtrap, Sarge decides to check up on Simmons. Simmons is being held at gunpoint by Agent Washington who is forcing Simmons to play it cool, and not tell Sarge what is actually going on. The conversation was normal, and didn't give away any obvious hints as to what was going on. Simmons felt that there was no way that Sarge would be able to help and if he came he'd be walking right into a trap. Sarge on the other hand figures out exactly what's going on... somehow...? They then begin to drive off for a rescue mission as Church follows them to Valhalla. 'Chapter 03: Upon Further Review' It starts with Washington asking Doc about the Meta whom we learn is fine physically. Then Simmons and Doc determine they can use Docs Medical Unit in an overcharged burst to short circut the Meta. After that Wash and the Meta find Sarge and Wash goes to confront him while the Meta watches Simons and Doc. It then goes to Tucker looking for the Reds and Epsilon-Church. Caboose comes with the Aliens who are getting restless. Then as Wash confronts Sarge taking his weapons Grif bursts through a wall running over Wash who grabs on to the warthog shooting at Grif. Wash is thrown off the warthog when Grif suddenly stops. Wash attempts to pump shotgun during the fall, which Sarge takes backs. Sarge gets on the Warthog and shots fusion coils next to Washington while trying to say "Agent Wash, you just got Sarge'd!", however the explosion cuts off the "Sarge'd!" part, much to his dismay. It goes back to Simmons and Doc planning to use Doc's scanner as an improvised weapon, and Doc is worried about making the Meta even agrier. The Meta sees smoke from the explosion, and turns to deal with Simmons and Doc. Simmons runs from the Meta and the episode ends with Doc charging the Medical Unit, while Simmons cries, "Improvise!". 'Chapter 4: Recovering One' Coming soon... Trivia *It was stated by Burnie Burns in an interview with Jenga Jam http://recordings.talkshoe.com/TC-6478/TS-280090.mp3 that it was going to be in the same tone of Reconstruction *In chapter 1 when The Meta is seen you can see his chest armor is EVA instead of the usual Scout, and his right shoulder is EVA instead of the usual EOD *At PAX10 Rooster Teeth showed off an advance screening of Revelation, showing off CGI (by Monty Oum) mixed in with Machinima. *Apparently the name "Resolutions" was not used for the new season, it is unknown if it ever will be used in the future. *The title of Chapter 2 is a reference to A Christmas Story, when Ralph gets his decoder ring, he decodes the message saying to drink more ovaltine. *Chapter 3 is the first chapter and first episode ever to use computer generated graphics. (in the main series, it appears breifly in the 2009 holiday special and Grifball expansion and briefly in chapter 19 of reconstruction). *In Chapter 3, during the car scene, the Warthog has 6 pedals. That's right. 6 pedals. 4 directions. Get it? *In Chapter 3, while Wash is thrown off, his Battle Rifle fires 4 rounds simultaneously at Grif even though the Battle Rifle has a Three-round burst firing mode, but it is possible the Battle Rifle was damaged from the impact of the jeep. *If you connect all of the titles of the episode, you will get a small sentence: "For Those of You Just Joining Us... Drink Your Ovaltine Upon Further Review Recovering One". *Chapter 4's title make reference to Wash's callsign, Recovery One Category:Series Category:Revelation